Gliomas account for 81% of all malignant brain and CNS tumors. Glioblastoma (glioblastoma multiforme (GBM); World Health Organization (WHO) grade IV astrocytoma), in particular, accounts for 60% to 70% of malignant gliomas and remains the most aggressive subtype of glioma. It occurs mostly in adults (median age at diagnosis: 64 years) and its incidence is estimated to be 3.05/100,000 in the United States.
With 1- and 5-year overall survival of 29% and 3%, respectively, the prognosis of glioblastoma remains particularly poor (Central Brain Tumor Registry of the United States (2005) (CBTRUS).
Measuring expression levels of biomarkers can be an effective means to identify patients having glioblastomas that will respond to specific therapies including, e.g., treatment with VEGF antagonists, such as anti-VEGF antibodies.
There is a need for an effective means of determining which patients having glioblastomas will respond to which treatment and for incorporating such determinations into effective treatment regimens for patients with VEGF antagonist therapies, whether used as single agents or combined with other agents.